


政客哈xX治疗师蛋

by nyphadora



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora
Summary: 只有肉，因为太黄所以只好放在这里…





	1. Chapter 1

性治疗师蛋

“就是这里”艾格西对今天的患者说，向他展示自己的诊疗室，不经意露出白色的牙尖和一颗酒窝，他看起来比实际还要年轻，如果不是太年轻的话——上帝啊，希望他没有谎报年龄，这个金发小子看起来像个高中生，哈利想。

如果他未成年那就更妙了，哈利阴郁的想，他的政敌正愁没有把柄可以用来攻击他，这件事披露后会有什么后果···教区议员出入性诊疗场所，疑似英年ed？中年政客包养年轻男性，对方还可能未成年？他的职业生涯可以提早结束，回肯特郡种苹果了。

话虽如此，他可真漂亮，看那对绿眼睛，哈利早已在多年官场浸淫中学会了不动声色打量别人的本事，这孩子鲜嫩得像只青苹果，饱满多汁，香气四溢，引诱着来往路人，谁都想上去啃一口。这让他有些气闷，艾格西是性治疗师——代配偶，按专家们的说法，他是个随时能翘起屁股来上一场的尤物，理应有这样的吸引力，才能诱惑男人们为他纷纷'起立'，话说回来，这就是他的治疗效果呀。

“请坐，请坐，我在医生的诊断证明里看到了，我们的问题是····嗯，勃起困难，在中年男子中并不少见，我个人也接待过很多例，我有信心，我们会成功的。”

“您的意思是我还不严重，是吗？”哈利垂着眼，若有所思的看着年轻人牛仔裤的裤脚“我的职业对个人形象很敏感，治疗的事情·····最好速战速决。”

“勃起障碍因素有很多，刨除身体原因外最大的问题是对自身形象的缺乏自信···在您身上我没有发现这样的理由”艾格西的耳朵红了“Mr······”

“叫我哈利，那是我的教名”哈利饶有兴致的看着他的耳朵。

“好的···哈利，今天我们的课程在浴室，我们来进行身体练习”

······

艾格西家的浴室宽敞明亮，几乎和会客室一样大，里面的陈设比一般浴室多了些，头顶的灯光一直开着，亮度恰到好处，并不是一般认知中那种诱人堕落的照明。然后哈利看到了这里显得如此宽敞的原因。

一面嵌在墙上的镜子， 从天花板一直到地面，从浴室的近端直到远端，映得他脸上那一丝贪婪的表情分毫毕现。

“在这里？”

“你会发现这地方比较容易行事，容易极了，以后我们就在这里完成做爱”艾格西指了指距离莲蓬头远端的毛绒地毯和沙发，他穿着普通的套头衫和牛仔裤，干净的像刚从图书馆出来的好孩子，嘴里的言辞却异常坦荡"哈利，我们把衣服脱掉，全部脱光，一起进行感官刺激浴，然后告诉我你的感受。"

“我们一起？”

“哈利，哈利，脱衣服不意味着你必须要勃起，必须要上床与我做爱，我们做到这一步只是为了把你的感觉同你整个身体练习起来，”他停了一下“因为你从前不能注意到这些。如果你有任何感觉，请你告诉我，我们需要建立轻松密切的关系。”

“好吧”哈利看起来不太肯定

艾格西暗自好奇这个迷人先生的身份，但他什么也没从转诊给他主治医生那里套出来，但他敢说在酒吧派对里，这个人一定会是全场焦点，在所有的社交礼仪间游刃有余，西服似乎天生应当穿在这样的人身上。在哈利面前赤裸让他有点羞涩，但治疗总得继续。

他调好水温，拉开防滑垫，准备正式开始工作，在浴室里脱光衣服，然后一丝不挂的走到房间另一边，哈利正光着身子坐在沙发上浏览杂志，他抬起头看向艾格西，然后双眼再也没有离开他

“艾格西······你美极了”

“我喜欢被人欣赏，”艾格西低头看了看自己的身体“还不坏吧？我觉得对于造物主我没有什么可抱怨的。”他转向镜子，担心自己的视线会让哈利紧张，可他看到对方从沙发上站起，紧盯着他身后腰臀的曲线和他镜子中的身体。

“我喜欢你的头发，丰厚柔顺，颜色正好，很漂亮”

哈利站在他身后伸手揉他的头发，艾格西闭上眼睛，在他手中磨蹭，感受着哈利的手慢慢滑下，轻轻刮蹭他咽喉当中的那颗痣。

'我并不属于传统上的那种好身材，每天在健身房几个小时练出来的那种，肌肉突出的型男，但我宁愿像现在这样，有圆润的轮廓和精细的线条'艾格西看着镜子里的他们“我认为那样的身体太张扬，有某种不可靠的东西，相反，你可以随时信任我袒露的身体。”

哈利笑了，他的手继续向下滑动，掠过艾格西的胸肌，不含情色成分的擦过乳头，艾格西审视着自己，继续道“男人对女人的乳房偏好非常明显，他们更喜欢男士杂志上那些柔软巨大的类型，而我永远不能确定我的做爱对象喜欢男人有怎样的乳房。我不知道他们抚摸和吮吸的时候是否快活，我不确定在做爱时它涨红发亮，挺立的样子是否诱人，有些人喜欢填充硅胶让胸肌充实，但我觉得那样并不好看。”

“你很美，独一无二，对于我来说。”

那只干燥的手开始发热，艾格西忍着羞色继续道“我的腹部没有明显的线条，肌肉也不坚硬，肚脐很圆，深陷，适合让人从背后抓紧，骑在我身上也很柔软······”

那只手最终落在他的胯部

“我的臀部很圆，不很大，从前边和后边都可以抓握，在达到高潮的时候它会变成粉色，会因快感而变得湿润”

他感受了一会，确定身后的哈利没有因此而勃起，却听到了他有些干涩的声音

“你对自己太挑剔了，在我看来你很性感，很迷人······”这句话渐渐低下去，几不可闻

“我很享受你的夸奖，谢谢你。”艾格西回头看着对方

他又一次看着他光裸的肩膀，再次肯定他迷人极了，自己的肚脐后面产生了一丝悸动。艾格西想，要死被他抱在怀里该是个什么滋味呢？和他光着的身体纠缠在一起有是什么感觉？今天就让他从后面进入吗？

（TBC）


	2. 2

他们一起站在喷头下，艾格西浴室的喷头经过精心调试，喷出的水流细密，温度适中，畅快极了。

艾格西递给哈利一瓶婴儿沐浴露“我希望你用它擦遍我全身，尽量涂抹均匀，然后开始抚摸我，但尽量不要碰敏感部位，尽量一直闭着眼睛，除非你想看看手碰到了什么地方，我同事也会闭上眼睛，然后知道你如何操作，之后我反过来为你擦，明白了吗？”

“婴儿沐浴露？这会让我变得好些吗？”

“是为了让你享受·，如果你感到不适或被骚扰的话请务必让我知道···你懂的，这是为了碰到黏膜不会产生刺痛，这项操作的最终目的是为了引起性欲，而这瓶沐浴露最终的用途可能不是洗澡”艾格西尽量轻描淡写的说，在他的余光里，这句话成功让对方的脖子红了起来，年轻迷人的首席治疗师也需要语言试探让自己确信对方并不是对自己一无所感。

艾格西闭着眼睛，涂抹过程很安静，他只能听到哈利轻微的呼吸声，很快他感到对方的指尖在自己上身和下身来回抚弄，不时碰到乳头和阴茎等隐秘的部位，有那么几次艾格西几乎呻吟了出来，他真希望哈利就这么深入进去，向下滑，一直到那快乐的应许之地。

但他没有，艾格西暗中叹气，大约十分钟后，他睁开眼，从哈利手中接过沐浴露。

“哈利，闭上眼睛，别出声”

他伸出手沿着颈窝到胸肌，开始涂抹沐浴露，滑腻的无色液体很快在他的抚摸下泛起泡来“让你的思维飘向任何地方，就像身处卧室，上千只手抚摸着你的周身，就这样想下去。这个训练宗旨在于带来感官刺激，我希望带给你的都是好感觉······”

手指掠过宽阔的肩膀，纤细的腰腹，来到髋部来回摩擦，艾格西转着圈子来回抚摸，又打开水流让浴液泡冲洗干净。

他把哈利的手按在自己身上，同时指尖向下抚摸对方的臀部，很快他感到自己的乳头变硬挺起。上帝啊，他想，如果他再不勃起我自己就要忍不住了，他忧心忡忡的抚摸着自己钟爱的大腿部位，睁开眼睛。

然后他看到有什么一动。

哈利的下体稍稍挺起，鼓胀，立起大概两英寸高。

艾格西真想欢呼庆祝，他激动得拥住哈利的腰，靠在他身上。他的手臂触到哈利的后背，可以感觉到那东西挤在他小腹上，向他两腿间深入。

“哈利！你成功了！你感觉到了吗？”

“像是立起十英尺高”

"治疗结束，"艾格西亲了他的下颌“真太棒了！”

······  
第二次治疗

两人在治疗室里脱光了衣服，哈利在垫子上伸展身子，摘下眼镜的他目光里多了一些坦然甚至是狡黠的笑意，艾格西高兴的看到袒露身体的他已经不再像上次课程一样局促不安，这次的他甚至有余阈开开玩笑。

“那么我们这次的课程是？老师，我完全听你调配。”

“插入”艾格西跪在他身旁，“进入到我身体里面，和我完成做爱。”

他从他的眼中看到渴望和关切，他看到自己粉色的乳头和白皙的臀部在哈利眼中晃动，一览无余。

“不用感到紧张，今天不是我们唯一的尝试，哈利，我们还有下一次，或许两三次，不要把你自己看作必须出场营业的演员。”

“你认为我没问题吗？可以完整的做一场？”他说着笑起来，上半身坐起来“我相信你的每一句话，老师。”

他的手挤压着艾格西，手按的很重，速度越来越快，男孩的跳也开始加速，粉色的乳头散发湿润的色泽，阴茎半勃，哈利看着那双湿润柔顺的绿眼睛，刮了刮他的面颊“让我进去，宝贝儿，我想要你”

“等等，我还没说完”

艾格西翻身坐到哈利身上，按着他的肩膀让他躺下，“我得趴在你上面，指挥你，让你进入我体内，这项训练叫做软插入。”

“软插入”

“我要让你的阴茎不知不觉的进入我的身体，半勃起的阴茎也可以性交，你不需要百分之百的硬起来，那样就足够了，我知道你更喜欢压在我身上，大多数男人都喜欢支配性的地位，，但我处于上位更方便指导，控制我们的动作，下一次，你会更硬一点。”

哈利开始舔吻他的胸口，这是艾格西未曾教过他的诱发性活动，脱下绅士衣冠的哈利动作大胆辛辣，艾格西一激灵，强忍着没有按住他的头，开始用手触碰他的面部，胸部，臀部最后抚弄他的阴茎和睾丸。

本地区最有前途的政客正在他手里喘息呻吟，胀大变粗，艾格西兴奋得胸口麻木。

“可以了”他终于说“安静躺好，哈利，保持现在的状态，我来帮你进入我的体内。”

他挪动身体做好，深呼吸了一会，他在这次课程前就已经将自己准备妥当，这时他跪坐在哈利那令人血脉贲张的长腿两侧，将阴茎慢慢送入自己扩张妥当润滑充分的体内。

龟头，然后是整个柱体，当他一坐到底的时候他轻轻惊呼了一声，努力让自己不要开始喘息，哈利动了一下，但没有阻止他。

“我感觉到你了，”哈利用手来回抚摸艾格西靠在他身侧的大腿“你真暖和，还有一点紧····天呐，我能动吗？”

“别动，别动，”他越来越硬了，艾格西感到有点吃力，在软垂的情况下看不出来，他居然这么大，他又试着换了个姿势坐下去，两人都喘息了一声，男孩喘了一声，觉得自己快要哭出来了，胸口乳头已经硬挺，小兄弟也在和他打招呼，他得在被一本正经的议员先生操射之前把课上完“先不要抽动，完成这项训练的目的是要证明你有能力进行性生活，并在自然，随心的情况下使用阴茎，并能持续一段时间，你感觉怎样？”

“很好，从没这么好过”

他还是在不自觉的抽动，如果这时不让他坐下去，把艾格西钉在身上的这个老兄很可能蔫下去，于是他鼓励道“好吧，如果你想的话，可以抱着我的胯部，稍稍抽动一会”

他尽量配合，但很快发现也许不需要他配合了，哈利坚硬起来，在他润滑充分的地方更加剧烈的抽动，将他充得越来越满。艾格西的下体开始滴水，小腹酸胀得想哭，哈利在他身下喘息，一手压着他的屁股，另一手抓向他的乳头，像要完全占有他一样狂野的顶着他，从根部流出的液体弄湿了身下的毯子，最后一涌奔流喷射到他体内。

事毕，哈利冲了个澡，艾格西只来得及套上自己的浴袍，甚至没顾得上擦干自己体内哈利的东西，臀部还在发抖，裸着两条沾有精液的腿，像爱人一样送他向门外走去，

到门口时，绅士转身匆匆吻了他湿润的嘴唇和红肿的乳头“是你治好了我的问题，让我有了做这种事的能力”

“下一次，我们要保持更长的时间，取得更好的成绩”

“这次可以给我一个良好吗？”他回味着男孩鲜嫩的味道

“哈利，我要保证你取得优秀。”


	3. 3

······

第三次治疗

"外面那辆车停了两天"

"严重吗…我以前从没注意过。"

哈利捋了捋自己的头发，把一小时前发型师搭理好，为了新闻发布会特意梳直的头发弄散，让它们打着小卷垂在前额，他看上去并没多关注这辆监视用车，甚至有点心不在焉，但艾格西尴尬极了。

“我不希望我们的课程会给你带来问题，真的，我给你添了麻烦吗”

“什么···什么问题，你并没有给我添什么麻烦。”

“不，我在报纸上看到了，你要参选，还是今年的大热门，一直待在我这里会让你身败名裂，我早该完成你的课程了······我想我有点爱上你了，我无法打消这种眷恋，而我是专业的，本应规避这种违反职业道德的事情。”

“别对自己那么苛刻，艾格西，是你在帮助我。”哈利若有所思的用手指刮着下唇“我明白，是我动情的和你搅在一起造成的，我真的想让你明白，我爱上了你，并且不止一次想过把你从这项工作里拉出来”

“尤其是想到你同时还要为别的病人服务的时候”他伸手抚摸艾格西的侧脸和头发，男孩吻了他一下。

“我不认识什么政客，但你是我不多的熟人中间最温和可亲的一位”他笑了笑，哈利追逐着男孩微凉的红唇“我并不是说我此后再不会爱你，我的确是爱恋你的，但我们要面对现实了——课程即将结束，这可能是我们最后一次做爱。”

哈利的手指在他的脸蛋上碾动，艾格西推开他，说“从此以后，你会做的更好。”

艾格西躺到在垫子上，哈利跪在他两侧，手撑在他的头旁，年轻的治疗师像让他用传统的姿势证明自己，他抬起双腿，柔顺的摩擦对方腰的两侧。

“我还需要闭上眼睛吗？老师？”哈利逗弄的问道“我想睁着眼睛看你。”

他们在浴室明亮的灯光下接吻，哈利吻过男孩喉头的小痣，用力吮吸他粉色的乳头，直到它们鼓涨变硬，因为充血而变的深红，艾格西动情原来是这样的，全身都变成粉红色，双腿都在瑟瑟发抖。

艾格西意识到有什么东西顶着他的大腿，哈利的阴茎正在挺起，向着完全勃起发展，他伸下一只手，用柔软的掌心握住头部轻轻细揉，另一只手安抚的揉搓他的肩膀。

他感到哈利湿润的头部在他完成润滑的穴口外面试探了两下，就迅速滑了进去，他哼了一声，一阵快感伴随着战栗从小腹升到胸口。当他开始上下抽动的时候，艾格西可以听到他胸膛深处的心跳声，这时她才开始惊异这股穿刺他的力量是多么强烈，多么沉稳不懈。

他想抬头看一眼时钟，但试了两下就放弃了，墙上的镜子里是他被对方压在身下猛烈操动的景象。哈利半骑在他身上，一手按着他肩膀，一手握着他下半个臀部，平稳的抽插着，他发现自己的屁股也不自觉的跟着节奏上下起伏，两人阴毛相贴，下体激烈的撞在一起，做着插入抽出动作，没完没了。

艾格西无法计算时间，但他觉得自己会在哈利之前到达高潮，他早已满脸潮红，喘息连连，马眼流出的精液和汗水，抽插带出的体液一起四处流淌，在垫子表面晕开。

后来，哈利把脸埋在他胸口，用力在她体内戳刺，他明白他到达了顶峰，体内像有个袋子被那东西充满，撕开，有液体伴随着抽动一波一波涌入他的腹内深处。

艾格西没有力气，只是瘫倒在垫子上粗喘，哈利原本倒在他胸口，大腿卡在他两腿间最湿的地方，现在用一只手肘撑起身体，高兴的凑近咬了咬他耳朵“艾格西，感觉舒服吗？怎么样，我是不是毕业了？”

“我不能再满足了，祝贺你，可以顺利走出这里，是的，你以优异的成绩毕业了。”

“听起来我会有一份成绩单”

“是的，但别想我给你写结业贺词，你好像把我磨破了。”

后续：

某一天，哈利再次走进了艾格西的治疗室，委屈的说他还没有充分的准备从这里毕业。艾格西很惊讶，问他为什么，

他说他的毛病似乎只在艾格西这里得到了解决，在别人那里总会恢复原样。

并希望老师对此负责到底。

（很快当地人民就会读到这位政坛新型资助贫家少年读书深造改变命运的报道了，希望记者和狗仔们足够识趣，不要冒着被整个新闻届拉黑的风险监视诊所附近的某家诊疗室。）


End file.
